


Lost Luggage

by EthosPathosandId



Category: Original Work
Genre: Automation - Freeform, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Fucking Machines, Future Fic, Gags, Intubation, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Objectification, Other, Packaging, Science Fiction, Vibrators, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthosPathosandId/pseuds/EthosPathosandId
Summary: Amanda is on her way to a normal, boring space flight in cryo sleep until a programming error sends her to a different processing station.  She's tightly packaged and plugged for a long flight using special instructions that are usually reserved for wealthy fetishists and slaves.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 461





	Lost Luggage

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. 
> 
> This is an alternate account I created to post my savory, unsavory works for those who are like minded. 
> 
> Also, please remember that this is completely fictional. I shouldn't have to add a disclaimer about the content and how I feel about it, but here we are. It has nothing to with reality. It's an indulgent fantasy for the imagination.

Amanda wasn't really paying attention as she headed through the lobby of the space port. Another boring trip on another boring space liner. They were all the same. Get on the conveyor. Put on the suit. Lay down in the tube. Go to sleep. Wake up at the destination. Cryo sleep had become so refined as to be mundane now. She wasn't even going anywhere worthwhile. She'd thought that being a buyer would be exciting. But all she did was sleep and travel and sign documents. Lame. It had gotten to the point that she didn't even enjoy the required enema she'd done before coming to port.

As she put her luggage in the rack, she stepped barefoot onto the conveyor while playing a mindless game on her phone. She was distracted enough to miss the flashing error message on the check-in screen before her pass changed from Standard to Special Request. The Conveyor whisked her off through a side door she'd never entered before. It stopped inside a processing pod, the conveyor powering down as Amanda came to a stop just inside the round arch at the center. It split and rotated so she stood inside a rounded cone shaped cage of vertical bars. Each one had attachments and hoses waiting for the next part of the program to begin. Amanda looked up from her phone, annoyed at the sudden darkness. 

“Power outages? Really? Great service guys. You can be sure I'll leave a note in my review.” As she looked back at her phone, she felt something clamp tightly around her ankles. “What the. . .” Padded mechanical arms from the frame had folded out and latched onto her, wrapping her ankles in a tight grip. “What hell? I didn't pay for automation. I'm supposed to strip myself. I'm not one of those freaky fu-ckmrph!” Amanda was cut off as an arm extended and shoved a soft bulb into her mouth. The articulated 'fingers' of the arm pried her mouth open and the bulb started to fill with fluid. The flexible balloon pressed inside every nook and cranny of her mouth, tucking itself around her teeth and gums before hardening into a stiff rubbery mass. Her tongue was pushed down and encased under the wide, hollow tube in the center. 

Amanda's protests were reduced to angry, muffled sounds as she tried to pry the mass out with her fingers. Two mechanical arms grasped her wrists and pulled her arms out straight to her sides. More arms moved in, one on each side, holding black, latex pouches with thick rims. They were pulled over Amanda's hands, and as the rims settled on her wrists, the interior of each mitt filled with the same fluid. It started hardening from the inside out, curling her fingers around a small ball at the center before the rest solidified, encapsulating her hands in round, rubber mitts. Amanda squealed in her throat as multiple arms with safety scissors cut off her loose clothes, leaving her standing naked on the conveyor.

Amanda had heard of this, but had never seen it. And she'd never known anyone who had. It was said that some people liked to travel kinky. But it was supposedly an expensive experience for the rich, or a punishment for slaves. She shuddered briefly. She doubted she was being packaged and kidnapped right inside the municipal Space Port. Their security wasn't that bad. So it must be a programming error. One she couldn't correct with her mouth stuffed full of Trav-Pack. A thick, rubber harness was fitted around her shoulders, hips and thighs. Oh, God. It had anchor points everywhere. She'd only seen things like this on the Web. 

Two industrial hooks latched onto the anchor points at her shoulders, lifting her up. The padded arms at her ankles and wrists extended to move up with her, but didn't let go. It left Amanda suspended in the center of the cage and the conveyor whirled, bringing a strange looking pair of footwear forward. Usually sleep frames for the foot were designed to push the toes up towards the shin to prevent cramping during cryo sleep. These were severely pointed down, like black, evil ballet slippers. Amanda tried to kick, but the arms held her firmly as she was lowered down into frames. Her feet were pushed down inside and they started pointing the moment they slid further down until they bottomed out. It left her feet pointed straight down with her weight resting lightly on the tips of hertoes. 

The arms gripped the thick edge of the frame boots and pulled up, unrolling a tight sleeve that went all the way up from her ankles to just under her knees. Amanda grunted as the boots compressed and hardened, leaving her standing on her toes. A thick, rubbery harness was wrapped around her head, pressing a flat panel across her stretched open mouth. There was a rounded opening with a short piece of metal that was inserted in the end of the tube. The straps wrapped under her chin and up over the bridge of her nose before trailing up over the crown of her head. Who had programmed this shit? They'd fucking muzzled her. 

Amanda felt more industrial hooks being attached to the anchor points at her hips and the new one on the back of her head. Shit, shit, shit. Her hips were hauled upward, rotating her body so she faced the ground. Her legs hung straight down still, as her body naturally folded into a ninety degree angle. Amanda's head hung heavily in the harness, pressing the flat panel of the muzzle tighter against her lips and shifting the mass in her mouth. A thick collar was wrapped around her neck. It cupped the harness strap under her chin and flared out over her shoulders, keeping her head from moving. She moaned, feeling completely helpless now. And a little wet. A hot flush crept up her cheeks. She could neither afford nor trust others enough to have someone do this to her in her free time. Maybe she'd thank the Spaceline instead of complaining about the upgrade. They just better not charge her for this. 

The mechanical arms started folding her limbs. Amanda's hands were brought to her neck, folding her arms so her elbows pointed down and her pointed feet were tucked up under her ass so her knees pointed toward the floor. Two suction cups came up from the floor and were pressed against the tips of her breasts. A soft, whirring suction drew her nipples into the tiny cups and created a seal around the wide flange that covered her areola. She moaned as the arms retreated and the cups stayed firmly adhered in position, pinching the sensitive buds. 

A SensorSuit was brought out, but it wasn't the typical body suit that had attached sensors to monitor travelers in their tubes. This one looked deformed and folded with stubby pouches, and it was made entirely of the wrong material. Instead of soft, breathable composite fabrics, the strange suit was completely black, its matte surface appeared to suck in all the light. It looked like they made it out of Trav-Pak like the substance in her mouth and coating her feet. It would conform to her body, filling in the gaps with a special fluid before hardening into a soft, but firm rubbery substance. 

Amanda panted through the tube in her gag as the suit was brought closer and her folded limbs were tucked into it. The pouches were for her folded arms and legs and she'd seen two indentations for her breasts before it had been pulled tight against her chest. The globes of flesh were pushed tightly into the openings and Amanda felt her tightly covered nipples forced out through tiny holes. It pressed the cups against her skin and held them in place. She now had tiny, silver nipples sticking out of the dark globes of the suit. As it was drawn tightly up around her body, the neckline covered the flared edge of the collar, trapping it beneath. The material was sealed snugly down her back and it left her ass and pussy exposed to the air. Amanda shivered. They'd need to hook her up to the tubing system. She could only imagine what kind of special attachments they'd use. 

Amanda felt the suit filling the gaps and creases around her limbs and body with fluid before it tightened and formed a smooth, conforming seal around her entire body. She wiggled and thrashed, but could only move a little before the thick, rubbery coating sprang back and returned to it's relaxed position. Two thick tubes were thrust into her nostrils, spreading them uncomfortably wide before a set of thin, slick looking video lenses were placed over her eyes. Ooo. In flight movie. Amanda snorted through the tubes. It would probably be porn. Sure enough, the image was of a bound woman who hung from a harness. In a tight body suit. With limbs folded. Amanda squirmed and saw the woman move as she did. It was a video feed of herself. The camera panned around her body, showing every curve and every piece of bondage that had been placed on her. As it moved around her rear, she could see her spread lips, glistening with slick. Her muscles quivered at the sight, making her drip a long, thin line of pre-cum that stretched to the floor.

Then it came around her muzzled face again. The hole in the gag was plugged with a six inch black, rubber dowel, forcing her to breath through the tubes in her nose. She didn't like this part. What it if plugged up her nose next? A large, hollowed out shape rolled up beneath her on the conveyor. It looked like a shiny, metal version of the black suit that hugged her all over. Or at least the bottom half of it. There was a notched seam all the way around the upturned edge that looked like two halves would snap together somehow. The hollow for her face had openings for the nose tubes and another lager space where her mouth would be. Amanda started to struggle in earnest as it suddenly became real. This was what she was going to be kept in for the next six months. She was supposed to be sleeping in a tube on a sleep bed. Not trapped in some nightmare fetish casing.

Two small buds were placed in her ears, dampening exterior sound. But she soon heard the sound of the machinery clearly as the embedded speakers came to life. A roll of black TravPak tape was brought out and it began to wrap her entire head, muzzle harness and all. No, no, no. The tape was only supposed to be used on inanimate cargo. There was no way to get it off without special tools once it was heated and sealed. Through the camera and lenses, she watched as it wound around her head and under her chin at high speed, sealing easily around the nose tubes and the the thick dowel in her mouth. When it was finished, it pulled out the tubes and the dowel, leaving the holes free and clean. A heat gun was brought out to seal the tape, melting it slightly so it conformed to her head in a smooth, shiny hood. Amanda gurgled in her throat, the sound muffled by the hollow tube in her mouth, but picked up clearly by hidden microphones in the suit. 

Her body was slowly lowered down into the shell, her folded limbs tucking into the silver stumps perfectly like it had been made to her proportions. Her face settled into the indentation and she was relieved to find that all the holes lined up correctly, allowing her to breathe. The two pieces of the top half of the casing were lowered down on top of her, sealing around the anchor points of the suit. It sealed her head in completely but the left the opening at her pussy and ass. There was a hiss as the interior flooded with more TravPak fluid, further sealing her inside. She felt it squelch out around her thighs and crotch, but it was quickly wiped away before it solidified. Why was that left open?

The camera quickly moved to her rear to show her a smaller curved panel with bio plugs that was lowered down toward her openings. Oh, god. It was going to hold her open. They called it the ass-packer. The thin protrusion was made of a rubbery substance that moved when pulsed with the right frequency. It slid slowly into her lubed asshole until the plate clicked into place. The hinged section folded down where another protrusion pressed against her pussy lips, prying them open and separating her folds. Amanda squealed as both of them began to stretch her open. She watched as her holes were forced to gape wide as the last part of the panel clicked closed. She was now fully encased as a featureless silver thing that barely looked human anymore beside the dripping openings that were being prepped for plugs. 

The winch raised her up, the casing swaying slightly from the anchor points. Amanda moaned through the tube as her tightly packaged form moved along the track toward the ship. But it wasn't her flight. This one was a smaller, sleeker vessel. Instead of moving towards plush passenger cabins of a commercial liner, she was transferred to the cargo hold of some unnamed ship. The cameras followed the entire way, showing featureless bulkheads and corridors. Why bother making it pretty for passengers that probably wouldn't be able to see it? The cameras were probably just part of someone's kidnap fetish. 

Inside the bowels of the ship, she was brought to a cargo bay filled with some of the most bizarre, and erotic, luggage Amanda had ever seen. Several people were already secured for flight and Amanda began to wonder for the first time if a real kidnapping was in progress. But so many at once? There was another woman bound as she was with folded limbs inside a silver casing that was propped up on a frame on one side of the room. Tubes has been inserted into her nose and mouth for air and feeding along with several others that were trailing from the rear of the case. 

A man was kneeling on a pedestal and it looked like the entire thing had been encased in thick Trav-Pack. His prominent, encased erection stood at attention in his lap. His arms were tucked behind him in a single sleeve that ended in a rounded pouch for his hands. The man's cheeks bulged, like his mouth was over-packed around the tube that trailed down over his chin and down his chest under the coating. The sound of an air piston firing in short bursts made him moan and squirm as much as the rubber would allow before it quieted and he went still again. Amanda couldn't see behind him can could only imagine the other hookups hidden beneath.

At the center of the room was a woman hanging spreadeagled in midair from mounts in the ceiling. From her featureless, encased head, down across her shining breasts, to her pointed toes, she was clad in brilliant gold. The vibrant case holding her body prisoner bounced up and down occasionally. The thick phallus mounted on a pole between her legs slid in and out of her with slick, wet sounds. A fourth, unidentifiable person was tucked into a ball and wrapped tightly in the center of a convoluted web of Trav-Pak strands. The life support tubes were indistinguishable from the ties holding up the bound form at the center. The ball twitched and jerked occasionally, bouncing in the supports that held it up. 

Amanda was brought towards a port in the wall that had two ferocious looking protrusions sticking out of it. They were oddly alien looking, the artificial silicone texture of them rippling and bulging from root to tip with a glistening slick dripping from them. The longer one had a base like a demon butterfly with nubbly wings. The other was shorter and stout with a frighteningly wide flare at the base before it narrowed next to where it was mounted. She whined as her case was rotated to bring her ass and pussy into alignment with the port. The machines moved without mercy, sliding her back and guiding the tips into her stretched open holes. 

Amanda huffed helplessly as she was stretched wider than the packers that had been shoved in her earlier. The one in her rear almost hurt before it popped into place, leaving her feeling uncomfortably full. Her pussy was packed wide with the rippling phallus that seemed to convulse and shift inside of her until the butterfly base pressed in and tucked itself under her lips. It shifted and massaged her clit as the silver case slide home into the hookup with a click, pressing the protrusions inside her deeper. A line of drool spilled from the tube in Amanda's mouth as guttural sounds came from her throat. As the plugs inside her began to twitch and vibrate, she barely noticed the tubes that slid into her nose and mouth, providing her with air and nutrients. 

Through the video lenses, she saw the thick chains hooked into the anchor points along her back and secured to the wall behind her. Amanda was now tightly stowed away like a piece of fetish luggage. She screamed as she came for the first time and she could hear echoing cries from the other “passengers.” This was definitely a unique way to travel, her last functioning brain cell told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are lovely and welcome. I'm not as shy about my kinks as I used to be.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I'm a human being. If the subject matter upset you, please take a moment to take a few calming breaths and consider your words before saying anything. This was written to share with anyone who is interested. Above all, take care of your mental health. We should all be here for each other.


End file.
